1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the coloring of human hair, and more particularly, to an improved method and device for quickly and effectively coloring human hair.
2. Background Art
Hair color variegation is a popular service performed by the professional beauty industry. The process involves the segregation of one or more sections of human hair followed by the treatment of the segregated hair with a hair coloring method or chemical. The technical skill required to separate particular sections of a person's hair from the remainder has kept this procedure mostly in the purview of hair salons.
A previously popular method for highlighting hair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,111. The method disclosed therein involves a cap tightly fitted over a scalp of combed-back hair. Strands of hair are then pulled through holes in the cap with a crochet hook and the exposed hair is colored to create the effect of variegation. Although this method can be somewhat successful at both keeping the chemical hair coloring from bleeding onto hair not intended for treatment and creating a generally variegated look, the necessity of drawing hairs through individual holes in the cap makes it difficult for the technician to consistently draw out a section of hair from the desired area without unintentionally entraining undesired sections of hair from areas surrounding the hole. The end result is unpredictable and, sometimes, very undesirable. Moreover, the available variegation pattern is dictated by the location and distribution of the holes in the cap. Additional disadvantages to this method include the inability to effectively color hair roots, the inability to consistently prevent the bleeding of color to adjacent sections of unselected hair, and the pain experienced by the recipient due to the repeated pulling of his or her hair through small holes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,754 is another example of a hair highlighting method employing a cap over the scalp. That method has the identical drawbacks of the '111 patent.
Alternatively, there are various combing methods used to apply hair color in a variegated manner. A general method involves dipping a comb into a liquid hair color and pulling the comb through the hair to be treated. Only relatively large sections of hair can be treated in this manner and it is difficult for the operator to avoid color bleeding onto hair not intended for treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,781 describes a method wherein a hair stylist parts hair into sections and uses a brush with a series of spaced tufts to brush streaks onto random strands. The tufts of the brush are dipped into a hair color composition and retain the composition until the brush is drawn across the strands to be colored, thus depositing the artificial colorant thereon. This method utilizes protective sheets placed under and over the streak-treated partings before and after treatment to avoid color bleeding to adjacent hair. However, using this brush method makes it difficult to choose which strands of hair will be treated. Hence, there is minimal control over the placement of the hair treatment. Therefore, larger sections of hair are treated, resulting in a more unnatural hair coloring effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,765 describes a modular brush for applying hair color compositions with a brush body and detachable bristle modules so that the brush can be configured to achieve a user-defined variegated pattern. However, this apparatus presents the same limitations as described above for the '781 patent.
A more commonly used technique by those skilled in the art involves selecting hair through weaving with a conventional tail comb and then placing the selected sections onto aluminum foil (or some other barrier material) and then painting the selected sections with a hair color composition. A dispensing device for metallic foil that may be used in this process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,608. The foil method allows for smaller, more independent, more consistently variegated sections to be treated, resulting in a more naturally variegated final appearance. When using this method, the potential for color bleeding onto surrounding hair is reduced. The foil method is also more effective for applying color composition to the segregated sections of hair as close to the scalp as possible. However, even with these advantages over other hair coloring procedures, the foil method is very time consuming and expensive. For an average client, at least 30 to 50 minutes is required to complete this method of hair coloration.
Hair color variegation techniques that involve color treated sections that have been woven away and placed inside a barrier material for processing produce natural and attractive variegated appearance. It follows then that advancement in the field of hair color variegation involves weaving, color treatment and barrier material. Reference will now be made to technology that attempts to advance on one or more of these three general systematic elements.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2005/0028835 discloses “A Device For Dispensing a Barrier Material to a Lock of Hair.” This device can be generally understood (although some of the embodiments vary greatly) as being comprised of two tape dispensers that are hinged at the roll end. The tape dispenser end (distal to the roll end) opens and closes in such a way as to cause the faces of the two tapes to touch. A section of hair can be chosen and encapsulated between the two tapes. The face of one or both of the tapes is treated with one or both of the chemical hair color components. The embodiments also include means within the device to apply hair color just before the hair is encapsulated within the tape. This method, although saving time and product, still lacks the ability to automatically, quickly and accurately weave away a plurality of selected hair sections for variegation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,306 discloses a hair-weaving comb that has regular teeth and inwardly barbed teeth attached alternately across the spine of the comb. In practice, a thin section of hair is parted away from the scalp. The teeth of the comb are then pushed into the parting and drawn back out. The barbed teeth pick up sections of hair while the straight teeth do not. An operator grabs the hooked hair, pulls the comb away and lets the non-hooked hair fall. This device allows for a faster and more consistent weave than the manual hair weaving method. However, it does not offer any device or method to apply color or barrier material. In addition, the device does not effectively pick up sections of hair in a predictable manner, nor does it pick up hair against a curved scalp surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,243 discloses a comb/color applicator combination. The device discloses a comb with a hollow spine that screws onto a container filled with chemical color composition. When the container is squeezed, the chemical composition fills the hollow spine of the comb and exits the spine through small holes positioned in between the teeth of the comb. Although this device will yield a variegated hair color appearance, there is a substantial risk of color bleeding because the variegated hair is not woven away from the rest, and the device fails to provide the technician with a high degree of control or accuracy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,722 describes a hair lightening method involving the use of an optical photosensitizer and a compound capable of providing a hydrogen radical (ethanol is preferred) in a solution. The solution is applied to the hair and then left to saturate for 5 to 60 minutes. Low intensity ultraviolet light (typically provided by a comb or hood) is then applied to the hair causing a hydrogen to be exchanged between the two components in the solution, thereby creating hydrogen peroxide inside the hair shaft. The peroxide is excited by the light causing some of the hair pigment (melanin) to be destroyed. As a result, the hair subjected to the process is lightened. Using this same photochemical reaction, the '722 patent describes a method whereby the entire head of hair is saturated with the photosensitive solution followed by the segregation of small sections of hair by manual weaving. The non-segregated hair is masked with an opaque material so that only the segregated hair is exposed to the low intensity ultraviolet light. The result is a “highlight” effect among the segregated hair strands. The techniques described in the '722 patent involve considerable time and manual labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,393 discloses a hooking mechanism for hair coloration. The implement has a plurality of equidistantly spaced, accurate hook members movable between open and closed positions with respect to the bottom surface of the body of the implement by an operating slide member at its top. After thus hooking and engaging spaced groups of hair strands for treatment, the implement is lifted from the scalp to isolate the strand groups for bleach or dye treatment. This implement does not offer the operator nearly the degree of control that is inherent in the instant invention. Although the bottom surface of the device is curved, it does not flexibly conform to the curve of the head. This prohibits the device from uniformly selecting portions of hair.
More importantly, a major drawback results from the fact that the '393 patent discloses a hooking arrangement that moves from an open to closed position by partially rotating on an axis that is approximately 1½ of its own hook diameter lengths above the actual hook. Thus, the hooks “swing” through an opening at the bottom surface of the body from a point just inside the body. The hooks swing from a not entirely open position to a not entirely closed position. The “swinging hook” will not entrain hair as effectively or as precisely as a hook that rotates out of a body spinning from its radial center, as do the hooks in the preferred embodiment of the present invention. Furthermore, the '393 patent offers no means by which the hooked hair can have a variable tension applied to it when the hooks are in the closed position. Hair may be hooked away from the scalp, but it cannot be held against tension; the hair will simply slide through hooks when the operator pulls the device away from the head. Finally, the '393 patent does not include any means by which it can apply color compositions or processing accelerators (e.g., heat, light), nor any means to assure a safe and controlled contact with the scalp by the swinging hooks.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0042643 discloses a hair highlighting tool. However, the disclosed invention does not address the multiple problems overcome with the instant invention. In fact, it may exacerbate some of the problems regarding the regulation and control of hair coloration.
All of the above-cited prior art addresses certain needs. However, none solves the time, consistency and control problems that are encountered when performing the manual hair color variegation technique presently most popular in the purview of the hair salon. In addition, none have successfully combined mechanical elements into a single device to give it the ability to do all that is mentioned in the present disclosure. Accordingly, there is a need for a hair coloration device that safely, accurately, predictably, and quickly applies colorant to uniformly selected and entrained portions of hair.